His Equal aka A Little Prick
by stealacandy
Summary: His parents defied the Dark Lord three times, he marked him as his equal, and died by his hand... For he had a power HE knew nothing of... and he's such a little prick!


**By the (Bloody) Hand of the Other (a.k.a. His Equal, a.k.a. A Little Prick) **

By **stealacandy**

**Disclaimer: **

1. Drinking blood is vile! Doesn't bother to JKR, who insists on bleeding us completely from all our money by an endless succession of mediocre books we simply "must" buy, if only to complete the set. I, on the other hand, am all for a good, entertaining story, which is why I write fanfiction, which, sadly, means I do not get any compensation for it - certainly not monetary compensation, or any other material sort, and barely even the satisfaction of having people read it, as so few do, and so precious few of those bother to review...

2. If you absolutely must drink blood, try to make sure it doesn't contain anything harmful, like... HIV virus strands, or... traces of basilisk venom.

**Author Note:**

I know, I know, it's been a while since I updated - life's been hectic the last few months, I haven't got much time to write anymore. But, for the new year, this is a treat for you.

I would like to thank my great Beta, Jim (jacee2u), he's been beta-proofing the future chapters of Hobgoblins for me, but I haven't got around to post them, and even he, too, is so busy that he hasn't updated his own fic, "Consequences" (go read, it, scoundrels, it's good, and it's a Honks!), in months, has deigned to Beta-proof this one for me as well.

Happy new year, and enjoy the story!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**By the (Bloody) Hand of the Other (a.k.a. His Equal, a.k.a. A Little Prick) **

By **stealacandy**

"Haha!" cried Malfoy, as he walked out from the corner from which he had stunned Potter. "I am Dark Lord Ralf Yoco the Mad! Now I will have my wicked ways with the witchs of Gryffindor, and you will be blamed for it!" he cackled madly, then commenced to grab the hand of Harry's prone figure, prick it at the finger, and make him bleed one drop of blood into the vial he was holding.

"Ah, polyjuice!" he said. "The wonders of Uncle Sev's lab!". He drank the potion. "Blurgh," he said, then walked away, towards the Gryffindor tower.

'Darn,' he thought to himself. 'I forgot to ask him for the password first."

A short while later, Harry gained consciousness again, waking up from the magical sleep that had overtaken him, as the magic behind it waned. He took one look at his surroundings, wondering what he was doing on the floor. Shrugging it off, he finally turned around and resumed walking to the Great Hall.

Several hours later, the dead remains of Draco Malfoy were found. After a fashion, it really was hard to recognize him. Madam Pomfrey declared it above her knowledge to discover what had happened to him, and how did he come by the strange form that he was transfigured to. All she was able to do, was ascertain the cause of death, which was poisoning - the toxin being basilisk venom, which he apparently imbibed.

An expert was brought from the Ministry, and he declared that "the boy must have attempted some dark-magic ritual to transfer himself, that has gone badly wrong on him."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Over at the Ministry of Magic, in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries, a white orb went pink. Or maybe not, this story probably takes place in AU sixth year. But no one in Hogwarts or the Ministry knew that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Many years before:

(1) "Oh, what a sweet child," said James, and pinched the baby's cheek. Draco whimpered softly.

(2) Auror Potter scanned the wall in the manor he was raiding. Something just didn't seem right. He took a step backwards... and bumped into the baby carriage that somehow had made its way there. The baby inside began wailing. "Oooh, sorry," he apologised.

(3) "Coochicoochicoo" cooed Lily at the sweet, fair haired toddler. Draco, the toddler in question, gave her a death glare, trying to look intimidating. Mrs. Potter only found it even more endearing and cute. Little did she know...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who thrice defied him, born when the seventh month dies... And he shall have a power the Dark Lord knows not, and the Dark Lord would mark him as his equal..."

Harry Potter arrived at the Great Hall, rubbing a sore place on his index finger. He must have stabbed it somehow. 'Oh, well,' he thought. 'it's only a little prick'.

The End...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Footnote:**

A couple of people wrote to tell me they didn't get it, and a third only got it on reading it a second time, and even so missed a couple of things, so, for anyone who didn't get it from the story itself, here's a brief explanation:

Harry's parents managed to annoy, or inconvenience, Draco Malfoy three times, thus they thrice defied him. He declared himself a Dark Lord. Harry was born when the seventh month died. Thus, he fit the Prophecy - he had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord (Draco), and a power Malfoy knew not - that his blood contained trails of basilisk venom, from his ordeal his second year at Hogwarts.

And that poisonous venom in his veins was what killed Draco.

The finale, Harry rubs his finger, which has a scar - just a little prick - marking the equal of Draco Malfoy...

Harry woke up from the stunner because Draco died, like Dumbledore's petrification wore off when he perished.

And finally, Draco, other then being poisoned to death from the basilisk venom in his potion, was also affected like Hermione was from the cat hair she put in the potion - only he has part of a snake (basilisk venom) part of a bird (phoenix tears), and, of course, part of a human (Harry's blood). Which, now that I think about it, is also Voldemort's blood, and he's not exactly human either, is he?

So put together, the polyjuice potion did a number on his body, which is why he looked so strange when they found it, convincing them he tried to work some dark ritual to somehow enhance himself.

I wrote the entire story just so I could end up with the punchline of "a little prick" being a mark of Draco's equal. I used several elements from stories I already wrote, in particular, Harry's parents annoying somebody three times, then he declares himself a dark lord and marks Harry, or someone else and his parents, for that matter, I wrote a series of stories like that, and one day, perhaps, if I hadn't thrown them away without noticing, I might even find my notes, type them and post them here! So hold your fingers for me, but don't hold your breath...

Well, I hope that clarifies matters. If you need more explanations, don't hesitate to ask.

On that note, I would like to post here one of the notes my Beta, Jim, wrote me:

Para 10: "carridge" should be "carriage", and "somehoe" I beleive is "somehow had", unless you are referring to Narcissa, then it should be "some hoe placed there", and "appologised" should be "apologised".

Embarresing, it is, I didn't spell-check it before sending it to him, the poor soul. But I rather liked his idea...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Omake: If Things Happend Differently

"Harry Potter, you are stand accused of Raping eighteen underage witches in Gryffindor Tower, do you have anything to say for yourself, Potter?"

"Yes, Minister. I am not guilty, I was stunned and left in a side corridor while someone impersonated me using Polyjuice."

"And we should believe you because?" asked the Minister.

"Oh, please, Minister," said Harry. "Do you think I could sleep with eighteen witches in less then an hour? Which coincidentally is the duration a polyjuice potion lasts? There is only one person that I know of that has such extreem an early ejaculation problem."

In the crowd, all eyes were turned towards one person, and Fudge knew he lost his case - again!


End file.
